Sentimientos y algo mas
by SLitwicK
Summary: Incesto, no te gusta NO MIRES! Es solo un OneShot de uno de mis shippings favoritos. Dipper esta en su estapa de la pubertad y lleva bastante tiempo pensando tener algo mas con su hermana Mabel, todo empieza con un beso, y termina en algo mas...


**Humm, si, este es mi primer FanFic "Lemon"de Gravity Falls, MabelXDipper o Pinecest, como quieran llamarlo x'D. Una cosa :3 si no te gusta el incesto hermanoXhermana NO MIRES Y BUSCATE UNA VIDA! n.n estan advertidos...creo o3o**

**Los personajes de Gravity Falls NO ME PERTENECEN, son de su mismisimo creador, yo solo amo esta pareja, es todo, disfruten (~owo)~**

_La pubertad es algo que todos vivimos, ustedes saben, hablar de chicas, chistes sucios, pensamientos sexuales y otras cosas, bueno, eso es lo que Dipper piensa;Sin embargo, el esta con todos esos sintomas, ya van bastante veces en la cual el piensa de forma sucia sobre su hermana gemela Mabbel. Es bastante dificil para un "chico"de 13 años de edad no poder pensar en eso, ya que el desde sus 10 años ya comenzaba con su pubertad. Pero bueno, Dipper, a veces tiene sus momentos "Privados"por asi decir, pero eso solo pasa al estar pensando en Mabel, y si, Dipper se encuentra enamorado de su propia hermana, el sabe que la sociedad no eceptaria eso, pero a el no le importaba, el solo queria pasar el resto de su vida con su hermana, pero el no sabia si su hermana Mabel sentia lo mismo por el._

_Dipper se encontraba acostado en su cama, el estaba a punto de colocar su mano dentro de su boxer y comenzar su tareita de todos los dias, pero algo lo impidio hacerlo, Mabel habia entrado a la habitacion, las tentaciones de Dipper de tocarse fueron incrementando a medida que Mabel se hacercaba mas y mas para solo tomar sus cosas. Dipper se encontraba sonrojado, no sabia que hacer.  
Esperar a que Mabel se fuera? Ignorarla? o decir lo que siente..._

-Que te pasa Dip? Te sientes mal?. Dijo Mabel, mientras esta ponia tu mano en la frente de su hermano, ella notaba que su hermano estaba sonrojado, pero casi no le dio importancia, ella pensaba que solo estaba por enfermarse o algo por el estilo.

_- E,E,Eso creo, jejeje. Rio algo nervioso. - No hay de que preocuparse, estoy bien, no pasa nada. Se levanto para sentarse en el borde de su cama, para estar un poco mas comodo y poder hablar con Mabel sobre algo que seguramente podria hacer que ella ignoraria a Dipper para siempre._

_-Bueno, lo que digas Dip. En eso Mabel se estiro por su sueter, que estaba a lado de donde se encontraba Dipper. En cuanto Mabel de estiro, hizo que su estomago rozara un poco el miembro de Dipper, haciendo que este se sonrrojara aun mas de lo que estaba. Mabel estaba a punto de dejar la habitacion, pero en eso, Dipper tomo el brazo de Mabel, haciendo que estos dos cruzaran miradas y un silencio frio tomara el control de la habitacion. Mabel se sonrrojo, intentaba girar su mirada a otra parte para no sentri verguenza al ver a su hermano._

_-L,Lo siento Mabel... Dijo Dipper, tomo la barbilla de su hermana y la beso, fue un calido el beso, que en poco tiempo se cinvirtio en algo apasionado, la lengua de Dipper comenzo a explorar la boca de su hermana, haciendo que comenzara a gemir, la tomo de la espalda y la puso en su cama, el estaba encima de Mabel, siguiendola besando, se separaron un momento para respirar, Dipper retiro su mirada hacia su ventana._

_-Perdoname Mabel, tuve que hacerlo. El Observo como una sonrisa aparecia en el rostro de su hermana, el pensaba que habia hecho algo mal, que su hermana lo odiaria de por vida, pero no, fue algo bueno para el ver a su hermano feliz por lo que el habia hecho. Ella tomo su rostro y lo volvio a besar, pero ahora era un beso tierno y calido._

_-Sabes Dip, yo te amo, eh tratado bastante tiempo decirlo pero, creia que lo tomarias mal... Ella lo decia decepcionada mirando el rostro de su hermano, no sabia que mas decir. Dipper hacerco su rostro al de su hermana, sonriendo y con una mirada picara._

**LEMON ALERT!**

_-Yo tambien te amo Mabel, solo esperaba el tiempo correcto para decirte lo que siento yo por ti, y quiero hacer contigo... Dipper comenzo a besar a Mabel apacionadamente, mientras metia su mano dentro de el sueter morado de Mabel, cada vez su mano se acercaba mas y mas a los pechos de su hermana, sus pechos no eran ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, eran de el tamaño perfecto para las manos de su hermano gemelo._

_Mabel gemia algo fuerte, almenos el Tio Stan estaba en uno de esos concursos de ganar diner, Wendy tenia su dia libre y Soos estaba dormido en el lago. Dipper estimulaba los pechos de Mabel un poco mas rapido, Dipper disfrutaba oir los lindos sonidos que su hermana hacia, mientras el la tocaba gentilmente. Mabel observo como ocurria un ereccion en su hermano, un cuanto 14cm, segun ella observaba, era su turno de tomar la delantera, ella tiro a su hermano, haciendo que esta quedara encima de el, se quito su sueter al mismo tiempo que tambien se quitaba su bra, haciendo que Dipper tuviera una mejor vista de sus pechos. Comenzo a tocar la entrepierna de su hermano, quitando poco a poco sus boxers, teniendo en cuenta de que miraria el miembro que tanto anelaba de su hermano. Ella comenzo a masturbar con su dedo pulgar la punta del miembro de Dipper._

_- Gggaah, M-M-Mabel n-no pares. Era algo dificil para el articular la voz, ya que su estado no le permitia articular palabras. Su hermano, mostro en su rosto una mirada picara, lo que demostraba, que llegaria al 2do paso. Tomo el pene de Dipper y se lo introdujo en su boca, lamiendo lentamente, provocando que su hermano gimiera. Su sabor era dulce-salado, la combinacion perfecta para Mabel._

_N-No puedo contenerme mas M-Mabel, creo q.. Anes de terminar, Dipper termino viniendose en su hermana, el se sentia avergonzado por lo que hizo, pero Mabel no se quito, solo trago lo que su hermano le habia dado, lamia cada gotita que se quedaba en miembro hasta dejarlo limpio. Mabel levanto la mirada, observo su mano y dijo:_

-Creo que quedo un poco en mi mano. Comenzo a lamerla de una forma tan sexual, haciendo que Dipper se comenzara a exitar mas de lo que estaba.  
Mientras Mabel lamia su mano, Dipper aprovecho para quitarle su falda y sus bragas, e introducir su dedo dentro de Mabel.  
Ella comenzo a gemir, Dipper sabia que si pasaban a lo demas, doleria mucho, por lo que movia su dedo lentamente. Tomando mas confianza de lo que hacia con Mabel, introducio un segundo dedo, lo movia rapido conforme sentia mas confianza sobre su hermana. Sentia un liquido pasando por sus dedos, Mabel habia alcanzado su orgasmo, viniendose en su hermano. Dipper lamio sus dedos, el siempre lo supo, su hermana sabia muy dulce con solo un poco de inoscencia.

_Dipper y Mabel se encontraban completamente desnudos, estaban listos para convertise en uno solo._

_-Estas lista Mabel, dicen que duele un poco.. Si, Dipper no solo querias tener sexo con su hermana, el tambien se preocupaba por lo que ella sentia._

-Si, estoy bastante segura de eso Dippy.. Dipper asento, e introduco su miembro dento de la vagina de Mabel. Llegando hasta donde lo logro, hizo que el himen de Mabel se rompiera, lo que hizo que sangrara un poco, Dipper se asusto, pero Mabel lo calmo, tomando su barbilla y dandole un paso aposianado para calmarlo, y que nada malo pasaria.

_Ahora mismo, Dipper comenzo a moverse de adelante hacia atras, notaba como cain lagrimas del rostro de Mabel, pero a la vez sonidos sexuales que haciendo que este diera mas fuerte y rapido, ya que sentia la confianza de su hermana"._

_D-D-Dipper, mas rapido, aaah. Dipper, besaba los pechos de su hermana mientras seguia con mas velocidad dentro de ella._

C-Creo que me voy a venir. Decia Diper sonrrojado, Mabel enrrollo sus piernas en la cadera de Dipper para poder sentir correr la eyaculacion de su hermano dentro de ella. -No puedo resitir mas!, grito Dipper, mientras este se corrio dentro de ella. Mabel, sentia como algo liquido y tibio corria dentro de ella, no solo sintio placer, tambien sintio que su hermano la amaba como a nadie mas.

_A la Maniana siguiente, Mabel sentia algo tibio entre sus rodilla, entre abrio los ojos, y vio el mimbro de su hermano rozando sus piernas, el todavia se encontraba dormido. NO FUE UN SUENIO! TODO FUE REAL!, ella se sentia feliz, tuvo la oprtunidad de quitarce su virginidad con quien amaba, se encontraba mirando el techo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_Mientras tanto Dipper murmuraba algo, Mabel se acerca para escuchar algo de lo que deci, acerco su oido a la boca de su hermano y escucho:_

_-Te amo Mabel...Quiero pasar mi vida contigo... Abrio sus ojos y mordio gentilmente el oido de su hermana._

Mabel gimio y cayo encima de su hermano, Dipper sabia que su segundo momento privado estaba a punto de comenzar...

**Fin c:**


End file.
